Remember Me
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Rose was kidnapped four months ago. Her memories were completey erased and replaced with new ones, giving her fake memories of a life she didn't have. Lissa and the gang have spend four months searching for her and now they finally found her. But what secrets is Rose hiding? And who has been seeing Rose without telling her who she really is? RxD LxC SxA Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Rose was kidnapped four months ago. Her memories were completey erased and replaced with new ones, giving her fake memories of a life she didn't have. Lissa and the gang have spend four months searching for her and now they finally found her. But what secrets is Rose hiding? And who has been seeing Rose without telling her who she really is? **

**Just to let you all know, Rose knows everything because she got her memories back quickly. It's just that she had gotten someone to compel her temporarily and it's quickly fading.**

**Warning: Feels like a rushed chapter.**

* * *

**Rose POV **

I had just moved out of my parent's house and into my own apartment in a little town two hours out from Missoula. Sadly, I was by myself. There was no one to share the rent with or share the cost of groceries. I never really had anyone to begin with. My father was a mobster so no one ever really wanted to hang out with me. At first Abe had wanted to send some of his body guards with me, but I refused. We settled with a high end security system. It was the only way I was going to be able to leave the house. Especially with me moving into a vampire infested town.

"Hi," a soft voice said behind me.

I turned around and found myself staring into jade green eyes. "Hi," I replied. The girl was taller than me, but not by much. She had platinum blonde hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. The girl wore ripped jeans, a green tank top, and stilettos. She looked awfully familiar, but I just couldn't place it. "Do I know you?" I asked.

Her jade green eyes widened in shock. For some reason, I had the weirdest urge. Like I had to protect her. But she was a vampire. How did I know? The extremely pale skin and tall height. Sure a lot of people could look like that, but I had this feeling in my gut.

"My name is Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa." Her eyes flickered to my stomach.

That caused my motherly instinct to come out. I wrapped my arms protectively over my stomach and got into a comfortable stance. I wasn't about to let a vampire know that I was carrying a bun in the oven. For some reason, I can't remember anything too well. I remember that I had a boyfriend, but he left me as soon as he found out the condition I was in. Right now, my bump was pretty big. I was five, almost six, months along, but I was having twins.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose."

"Well Rose, are you here alone?" I can't let her know that I'm by myself. She might try something. But my heart and gut are telling me she won't. Maybe I just have to pee and I have heartburn.

"For now." Maybe just a little white lie. "But my boyfriend is coming tomorrow."

Lissa wore a shocked expression. "You have a boyfriend?"

I couldn't lie to her. It just didn't feel right. What also didn't feel right was the extra emotions I was getting once again. I get them all the time. I've also gotten sucked into someone's head or at least I thought it was. I sighed and shook my head. "No."

With that, she brightened up. I raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come over for hot chocolate?"

"Sure," I said, smiling.

**Lissa POV **

It really was her! Rose was here. Dimitri wasn't going to believe this. Our Rose was back and with a little surprise. Is it Dimitri's? My phone began to ring as soon as Rose and I stepped into the house. "Excuse me, I'm just going to go answer that."

Christian was sitting in the kitchen making dinner with the music blaring. I chuckled softly and went for the phone. "Lissa?" It was Adrian.

"She's here!" I squealed. "Rose is in my living room!"

"That's great!" Adrian exclaimed. "I'll be right over."

He hung up and I walked back into the living room. Rose was looking at a picture of the two of us. I had totally forgotten to take it down! She looked at me skeptically. "Why is there a picture of the- Get down!" Just as I saw a silver stake flying towards me, Rose tackled me. "Stay," she ordered.

I watched as Rose picked up the stake and walked towards the front door. All of a sudden, it was knocked down and Rose got into position. Christian must of heard the commotion because he came running in. He saw Rose and didn't hesitate to fry the Strigoi up. Rose turned and shot a quick smirk at Christian. "Thanks Sparky." Then she quickly staked the Strigoi.

Sparky. Only the old Rose calls Christian names. Does that mean what I think it means? Rose's eyes widened. "Uh, I've got to go unpack. I'll see you later?" She dropped the stake and ran out.

Only minutes later Adrian, Sydney, and Dimitri come walking in. Christian looks at me with disbelief. "She called me Sparky." I nodded numbly. "H-how? I thought she lost her memory."

"Maybe she's lying to us."

"You don't think-"

Dimitri interrupted us. "Roza's back?"

I looked to Christian for help. "Well," he started. "Not exactly."

Dimitri frowned. Adrian nodded knowingly. "I'll be right back," he said and walked out. Everyone stared after him in question.

**Rose POV **

Damn. The compulsion is wearing off. It should only last a mere two minutes more. A knock on the door caused me to jump. Seeing that it was only Adrian, I opened it and ushered him in. "They don't know?"

"No yet," he replied. "If I told them, Dimitri would think that those children are mine. It's only my niece and nephew."

"The compulsion is wearing off. What am I going to do?"

"Tell them. Then you can start wearing the proper pants. I can totally tell how uncomfortable you are." I nodded and pulled on my pants. They were so tight against my stomach. It hurt so much. Adrian gave me a knowing look. "I have five minutes before they start wondering where I am. Go get changed and I'll have Lissa call and ask if you would like to come over for dinner."

I smiled at him gratefully and practically ran upstairs. I haven't unpacked yet so my stuff was still in suitcases. Grabbing sweat pants and a black shirt that said '_Don't mess with me, Bitch', _I locked my door and quickly changed. The shirt put emphasis on my baby bump and the sweat pants just let me be comfortable.

"Adrian!" I called, slipping on slippers and heading downstairs. "Can you make me a smoothie?"

Hearing his chuckle, I smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

I frowned. "I feel old now. Don't call me that. Now chop, chop. I want my smoothie before you leave."

"What kind, your highness?"

"Much better." I pondered over the question. "Banana and strawberry."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking towards the kitchen. Outside, I heard footfalls coming up the steps. Then someone knocked. I walked towards the door and opened it warily. Lissa and Christian were standing there. Both of their eyes flickered down to my stomach.

"Rose!" Adrian called from the kitchen. "Where is your blender?"

Lissa raised an eyebrow. My eyes widened. Oops. So much for not telling anyone until tonight. "You are very pregnant and Ivashkov is in your house. Huh. So did not see that one coming."

"Oh shut up, Sparky. Both of you, in." Hurt, anger, and astonishment flooded through the bond. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Liss."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Why?" She yelled at me. "Why didn't you contact us? Why did Adrian get to know that _my_ best friend was okay?"

Hearing the shouting, Adrian ran in. His eyes widened, but then he looked at me and rushed over. I bit my lip to stop the flow of tears that were about to make themselves known. Stupid hormones. "Lissa-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No! You don't get to say anything you asshole. You fucking lied to us!" She turned back to me. "You are the worst friend ever! Don't you ever come near me again." Then she stormed out.

My knees buckled, but Adrian caught me just in time. She hates me. She really hates me. I could feel it. True hatred was coming from the bond. The funny part in all of this was that Christian was on the other side of me helping Adrian get me to a couch. "I did it to protect you," I whispered loud enough for Christian and Adrian to hear.

Sobs racked my body. Tears streamed down my face. I buried my face into Christian's chest to everyone's surprise. Darkness. It must be the darkness. I went into Lissa's head and sucked out as much darkness as I possibly could.

"No!" Adrian shouted. "It's not good for the babies."

"I'm sorry," I cried before my mood switched.

Christian gasped as I turned and glared at him. "Go get Dimitri!" Adrian shouted. "He can and knows how to hold her down without hurting the babies." Christian nodded quickly and ran off.

I turned to Adrian. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Grabbing him by the hair, I chucked him out the door and locked it. Then I headed into the kitchen and turned the oven on.

_That's it, Rose. _said a voice in my head. _Set _everything _on fire._

Laughing darkly as I heard pounding on my door, I got out the extra tank of gasoline that is kept in the supply closet and emptied its contents in the living room. Then I got out some matches and lit one by the stove. I flew backwards as my stove blew up. My heart started pounding as I realized what I was doing, but I couldn't move. Everything hurt. I felt my little twins kicking. Smoke filled the room as the rest of the apartment went up in flames.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri yell and then cough about a dozen times.

I coughed and let the tears flow. The smoke stung my eyes and my throat. A dark silhouette was prominent in the smoke. Then Dimitri burst through the layer of smoke and saw me against the wall. "Save them," I croaked before passing out.

o.O.o

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. Dimitri sat next to me holding my hands. Adrian was on a chair beside him with Christian next to him. "How are the babies?" I gasped.

"Perfect," Dimitri murmured and brushed my hair off my face. "Roza, why didn't you tell me?"

"They're yours."

"I know," he smiled. "We're going to be a family."

I looked at him, confused. "B-"

"No buts, milaya moya. I love you."

I beamed at him. "I love you too. So, so much." He smiled softly at me before pressing his lips to mine. The babies started kicking at Dimitri's hand which he placed on my stomach. "They like you." I smiled. "No," I frowned. Hurt shone in his eyes. "They love you."

"I can't wait to meet them," he whispered and started rubbing circles.

"Three more months," I said happily. "Just three more months." My thoughts started to drift. I almost killed my babies. I'm the worst mother ever! "I'm the worst mother ever!" I sobbed, waking the other two idiots up.

Adrian and Christian crowded over Dimitri and I. "Oh, honey," Christian cooed. "You're not a terrible mother. That was just the darkness."

Curling up into a ball, trying to protect my babies, I whimpered. Just then the doctor decided to make an appearance.

"Will she be okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally? Probably not. I just want to keep her here over night, but tomorrow I want you to take her home and whatever you do, do not leave her alone."

* * *

_**Aww poor Rose. Sorry I know this feels like a rushed chapter and I'm sorry. The other ones won't be like this. **_

_**Should I continue or no? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV **

I cried out and opened my eyes. That by far had to be the worst nightmare I've had so far. Dimitri had been rocking the babies with a smile on my face. The babies looked about two months old and all I felt inside of me was hatred. Though, it wasn't directed towards the babies nor Dimitri. I just felt angry. Without letting Dimitri know I was there, I turned and headed downstairs. Let's just say, no one survived that nightmare. I was currently alone in my hospital room. Last night, Adrian and Christian dragged Dimitri away to get something. What? I didn't know.

Although we weren't talking, I could feel Lissa's emotions through the bond. Anger, guilt, sadness. I decided to see what she was doing so I slipped into her mind. Lissa was in her bathroom. I could tell she was crying because my cheeks were now wet. No, no, no! I now knew what Lissa was doing and why I felt guilt and sadness coming from the bond. She was sitting the tub, cutting her wrists. I pulled myself from her head and started ripping the needles out of my arms. The heart monitor started beeping and I heard footsteps coming fast towards my room, but I was out the window before they could get in. It was a good thing I was on the first floor. Had I been on the second or third, I could have really hurt myself.

The hospital wasn't far from our houses. Luckily, a cab was going by and just so happened to think I was in need of a ride. I hopped in and told him my address. My place was right next to Lissa's. I would have given him her address, but I have to run in and grab some money. As soon as we pulled up, I told him that I'd be right back. I ran into my house and grabbed my wallet, but I went back outside and the cab was gone. My eyebrows raised in question, but I ignored that and ran into Lissa's. Following the bond, I figured out which room was hers. I barged in and ran towards the bathroom. Well, as fast as I could. Especially for a pregnant woman expecting twins.

"Stop!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Lissa stared at me, shock written all over her tear streaked face. Then it turned into guilt and sadness. "I'm so sorry, Rose!" she cried. "I didn't mean what I said to you! That was just the darkness speaking. It was all a mistake!"

I started crying and nodding my head. "I know, Liss. I know. But you have to stop this. This isn't good for either of us."

Her eyes flickered towards my stomach and she started sobbing even harder. "I'm so sorry! I could've caused the death of your babies!"

I enveloped Lissa into my arms and hugged her as close as I could. Lissa's phone started ringing somewhere, but the both of us ignored it. If it was important, they'd leave a message. But after ten minutes, we realized that the person on the other side of that phone would not shut up until Lissa answered. I released Lissa and she went to go get her phone. While she was out of the bathroom, I rummaged through her closet and pulled out some bandages. When I turned around, Lissa was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on her face. I waved her over to me and started to put on her bandages.

"You snuck out of the hospital?"

"More like escaped," I said dryly. "The food was horrible, the bed was stiff, and I'm positive your boyfriend, my boyfriend, and Adrian were not comfortable in those chairs."

Lissa gave me a stern look. "They thought you had been kidnapped."

"Took them long enough to call you."

"They thought I would have been kidnapped too. That's-"

All of a sudden her bedroom door was broken open. There stood Dimitri in all of his glory. He was panting breathlessly. He was also very pissed. Dimitri looked at me and he rushed over. "God, Rose! What the hell happened? Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?"

I gave him a sheepish look. "It's not mine."

He let out a sigh of relief. Then he looked at me cautiously. "Then who's is it?"

"It's mine," Lissa admitted.

After that little scene, Dimitri got pissed again. "Why the fuck did you leave the hospital without telling anyone?" He's cursing in english. He must be royally pissed.

"None of you would have let me out by myself!" I shouted. My babies started kicking furiously and rapidly. I put a hand on my stomach and chuckled. "They don't like mommy and daddy fighting."

Dimitri's face softened and he reached out. "C-can I?"

I gave him an are-you-serious look. "They're your children too. It takes two people to create living beings. I mean, it is the guy's di-" Lissa put her hand over my mouth.

He grinned sheepishly and placed his hand on my stomach. Lissa's hand was also there. Sooner or later everyone was surrounding me with their hands on my stomach feeling the babies kick. I was officially six months along today. Just three more months to go and these babies would be out. Growing tired and getting annoyed at the hands, I pushed past all of them and laid down on Lissa and Christian's bed.

My thoughts started to drift and a voice in my head kept bugging me. It was the same one that told me to set everything on fire and the same one that has been telling me to do stuff since the week before I left the Academy. "_Rosemarie Hathaway. What a pleasure it is to be inside your head." _

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted earning weird looks.

The voice chuckled. "_You will not know my name until it is the right time. Now, my dear Rosemarie. I will be coming for you and your children. Go ahead and prepare for my forces. I just want you to know that it will not work." _

I screamed and clutched my head. "Make it stop!" I screamed. "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make. It. Stop!"

Dimitri enveloped me in his arms, but I pushed out of them and scrambled back. Was it the doctor? They did say not to leave me alone. What was that even about? Hurt flashed across Dimitri's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came and replaced by his Guardian mask. Adrian hesitantly stepped forward. There were tears running down my face.

"It's not fair," I sobbed. Adrian shot me a sympathetic look. He knew. I know he did. "Adrian," I sobbed. "Make it stop."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Dimitri's eyes flared with anger. He thought Adrian was doing this to me. "What the fuck are you doing to her?"

Of course, Adrian ignored him. "Honey, you know I can't do that." He didn't try to step forward. I never did like being touched during this time. "We've gone over this." Lissa was wondering what was going on. "What did he say?"

I shook my head and shot him a look that hopefully said not-right-now. The babies started kicking like crazy. I was pretty sure they were bruising my stomach. "_It's not use. You'll never get this to stop. Besides, I'll always be five steps ahead of you. Make sure that you tell Adrian adieu._"

I looked at Adrian with a frantic look. "Adieu," I repeated but it was more of a question.

Adrian looked bewildered, but realization flooded his face. For some reason, so did Christian's. At the same time, they both lunged at me. Christian held me to his chest while I felt the familiar warmth of Spirit flood through me. The babies stopped kicking and my stomach felt better. I felt myself go limp in Christian's arms.

"Why did you jump at me?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"I know."

My eyes widened. "Everything?"

"Adrian told me."

I looked at Adrian in horror. Adrian gave me a sad look. "I had to. I couldn't be the only one that knew."

"You promised!" I cried.

"I did it to protect you!" He whisper-shouted.

Burying my face in Christian's shirt, I sobbed. Lissa was hurt that she didn't know, but she was now thinking it was to protect me. Adrian got up and ushered everybody out. Dimitri was calling my name, but I continued crying and ignoring him.

* * *

_**Sorry this is so late. I've had this done. I just haven't had the chance to update it. Review please. **_


End file.
